


Taste of Iron

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elves, F/M, Morning After, Unseelie, Vampires, Waking Up in Vegas, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline rarely wakes up to a morning after. Rarer still, to wake with a living body next to her. But her morning is filled with surprises, and the biggest might just be where she's drunkenly left her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a simple waking in Vegas story. Obviously, my mused laughed at that.

This was supposed to be s simple waking in Vegas story. Obviously, my mused laughed at that.

* * *

She woke in tangled sheets.

Caroline burrowed under her pillow, a low whine building in the back of her throat. The sun was up and she'd forgotten to close the blinds. Her kind weren't meant for golden mornings or burning afternoons. Grumbling a little more, she squinted open sensitive eyes when she felt someone stir next to her. Rolling just enough to face the man next to her, Caroline blinked at him.

God, she had good taste.

Curls that were a wreck, full lips that were parted as he breathed, the lines of his face left her mouth dry. Curious, she reached out and touched the scruff of his jaw, confirming the flush of life beneath his skin.

Lashes parted, and glittering blue eyes locked on to her face. Those gorgeous eyes narrowed and she watched him think through the situation - cataloged their nakedness and the mess of the bed.

"Do you usually hide under the covers," he murmured, voice low and throaty. God, she might not remember last night all that well, but she was full and sated, and his voice alone won him points.

"Why are you still alive?" Caroline questioned curiously. Both of his brows arched, lips just curling at the edges.

"Should I not be?"

Caroline sighed, wanted to stay encased in her pocket of warmth, but she'd overslept. Giving herself a heartbeat to savor the sensation of being full and warm, she pushed up; uncaring of her nakedness. Not like he saw the truth of her, anyway. "Well, this is awkward."

She'd barely the time to fluff her curls before he'd her under the hard plane of his torso. Blinking up, she scowled as he frowned down at her, eyes streaked gold. The press of his skin, the heat of him was heavenly and Caroline barely managed to keep from arching into him.

"Oh, you're one of those," Caroline breathed as his eyes threaded with malady. "That explains that, then."

He pressed into her face, breath hot against her skin; lips nearly brushing her own. "I'm what?"

"A vampire," Caroline shrugged at him and smiled, pressing her breasts into the hard line of his chest, smiling up into that beautifully confused face. She nipped his mouth with her teeth, lingered on those lips of his before rolling them with a flex of muscle. "But I don't have time to taste you again."

She went to untangle herself, but he curled his fingers into her skin, held her tight. She stared at him in surprise, but his gaze lingered on her ear. Horror curled in her stomach, turned her lungs to ice.

"You're ears are pointed," he mused, words soft with a mix of wonder and delight. She adored that tone, the glitter of discovering something new behind his gaze - wanted to drink it in. Wondered for a moment if such emotions could linger on tongues.

But this was impossible, his words. Her monster was hidden. Tucked away by magic.

"That's ridiculous," she bluffed, refusing to concede. Did vampire metabolism burn through alcohol? Maybe she could convince him he was still drunk.

She wasn't sure she'd the time.

Those brows arched again, and this time his smile lingered, showed off dimples. Quick fingertips stroked across the pointed tip of her ear he shouldn't have been able to see. Caroline's breathed hitched, and her lashes fluttered as he repeated the caress.

"So sensitive," he breathed. "Did I give this attention last night?"

That snapped her out of her growing daze and she flipped him off her. He grunted in surprise, and Caroline slipped off the bed. Predatory eyes lifted from the sheets and Caroline met his stare with a frown.

"Vampires can't see through glamours."

His eyes streaked yellow, and she licked her lips as he pushed himself up, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing; the naked expanse of his back a smooth line she wanted to lick. "Sweetheart, I think we can both agree that I can."

Caroline compressed her lips, stared at him. There was amusement and curiosity, a slow growing burn the longer he looked at her. "I don't agree to anything."

"I take it you're a little contrary then?" He mused as he joined her on the floor. "Tell me, what are you?"

"You should go," Caroline said firmly as she reached for her wrinkled dress, tugging it back on with quick fingers. The vampire had no such desire to cover himself, lips tilted in amusement.

"I think I'll stay."

Caroline sighed as she glanced at the angle of the sun, mentally cursed at the hour and ignored the way the vampire watched her. "The room should be paid through tomorrow."

He laughed, strode to her in three steps and kissed her; fit his palms along her cheeks and slanted his mouth against hers in a lingering slid. Heat washed through her, curled in her chest and she leaned into his hands, licked along his lower lip. When he lifted his head, she stared at him with surprised eyes.

"That explains the sex," he murmured, stroking a thumb across her cheek. "Although if you grumbled at me with these eyes of yours spitting, I've no doubt that would have happened regardless."

"I don't grumble and this is why I kill my food," Caroline huffed. "Freaking vampire, just my luck."

"Avoid us, love?" He queried.

"Obviously?"

"Then explain last night to me," he suggested, hands careful against her skin, but he lines of his face sharpened. His monster crawled along his face, darkened his gaze - a wide pit, devouring behind his eyes.

But Caroline knew death, had danced hand in hand, would not bend.

"Last night?" Caroline repeated, brows tucking together; looking at this man, wishing she had time. What was it that drew her to him? Licking her lips, she tried for dismissive. "It's Vegas, I'm sure you were drunk and an easy mark."

"Is that what you expect me to believe?" He rumbled, lips peeling back to show double fangs. "I'm no mark."

Caroline rolled her eyes, opened her mouth and paused. She caught her lip between her teeth instead and considered the creature holding her. Three hundred years, she'd tucked herself into the cracks and crevices of this world, hiding where she could. Eating only when starved, desperate for nourishment. Hunted she might be, but she'd avoided vampires. Beautiful or not, she'd have avoided this one as well. With his angel's face and devil's smile, she'd have admired and left.

"No," Caroline murmured, touching his wrist with uncertain fingers before ducking out of his hold, stomach churning.

She didn't remember last night.

"Problem, love?"

Caroline reached for her shoes, glanced over her shoulder. Scowled at the endearment. "No."

"So neither of us remember last night," he mused; face returning to less monstrous lines. She wondered at herself that she missed it. "So, at least we know why I don't recall your name."

"I don't generally exchange names with dinner." Caroline dismissed him, glanced about to see if she'd left anything behind.

"Neither do I," he grinned, eyes dancing. "And I definitely had you last night. You linger on my tongue - I'd like another bite."

Caroline laughed, gave up on her hair. "That's a terrible idea."

"Really? Regardless of memory, what does your skin, you're heartbeat tell you about last night?" He smiled at her with predator's teeth.

Caroline froze, hair falling to hide her face as she worked through the sudden flopping of her stomach. Spinning around, she stared at him unable to keep the alarm from her face.

"That's impossible."

He narrowed his gaze, head canted to the side. "I think you should tell me your name."

She ignored him, ate up the space between them in quick strides.

"Just hold still," Caroline murmured, slapping a palm onto his chest. She ignored the fingers that curled around her wrists, not pulling her away, just holding her. Blunt teeth sank sharply into her lip, and she loosened just enough magic to feel him.

She felt his breath hitch, knew what he saw as her magic touched his skin. Her predator wasn't marked with dark veins and terrifying fangs, but sharper, more angular cheekbones - her ears pointed and incisors delicately sharper. The Unseelie blood left her with larger, split pupils that gave her excellent night vision and the need for sunglasses during the day; she knew her face was alien, felt the bite of his fingers as he took her in.

"You're beautiful."

Her magic wavered as she glanced up, her attention shot at the reverence in his tone. Disbelief had her holding his gaze and she glared at him. "Do not jest."

"Jest?" He murmured, fingers softening as he noticed the deceiving delicateness of her bones. "You're built like a bird - a sleek predator; such beautiful lines. I'd like a name, little love."

"I think it's best that we avoid names."

"Klaus."

Caroline glanced back up from where she'd glanced at his chest, lips compressed. He smiled with the entirety of his face, eyes dancing. "You're an ass."

"Surprisingly, you're not the first to suggest that," Klaus drawled. "I'm going to have to insist now, sweetheart."

"Caroline."

She pursed her lips at the lingering way he repeated her name. Dragging her gaze from his face, she pushed her magic back into his skin. "Great, glad we're past that - now be still."

"What exactly are you doing?" Klaus asked, thumbs stroking across the veins in her wrists.

"Correcting a mistake."

Her hands sparked as he pulled her away from his skin and she hissed between her teeth. Klaus watched her, face draining of all amusement. "I don't like magic."

"Well, at least you've common sense," Caroline ground out. "No one should like magic. The price is too high. If you'll let go, I'll take the spell back, okay? No harm, no foul."

"And what exactly do you want back?" Klaus questioned, his voice honed like a blade.

"My heart."

His gripped loosened with surprise and she slammed her hands against his chest, not bothering to be polite this time. He staggered and she followed, muttered words under her breath in a rush.

She felt it, her heart cradled in his chest. Caroline ground her teeth as she reached for it with her magic, forcibly immobilizing the vampire who was trying to grab her. She was a breath from finishing the spell when she heard the sound of shattering glass and agony slammed into her back.

Caroline went down. She'd nearly hit the floor when she was caught, the room a blur from agony and movement she couldn't follow. The cool press of tile told her they were in the bathroom but taking a breath was beyond her.

"Caroline," Klaus voice cut into her panic, and she gasped out a sob. "Shhh, sweetheart, I know - the arrow missed your vitals."

Lashes fluttering, she tried to focus. "Iron."

It was sinking into her bones, catching in her lungs and if she could see the wound, it would be grey. Choking, she gagged at the taste of it in her mouth. "Allergic."

"If I remove it, you might bleed out," Klaus said flatly, hands hot against her skin. "I cannot give you blood if you have an allergy to iron."

"Pull it."

Oh god, it hurt. Spine arched, she scrabbled into the tile with a hissing sob, gasped for air as she struggled to breath. Tears were hot on her face, and she struggled to stay still - to avoid stressing her wound even as his hands pressed into it.

The front door crunched under the weight of bodies. Klaus went still beside her, and she rolled her head to the side to look at him. The monster wasn't showing, but the darkness behind his eyes was violent.

"Run," Caroline rasped. Those eyes dropped to her and she just looked at him. She didn't have the breath to warn him about the elvish hunters - couldn't tell him about the last remaining dregs of a war ended centuries before her birth. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, body flushed with iron-fever, gaze unfocused as footsteps approached.

"Oh sweetheart," Klaus murmured, voice soft. "I'm not the one who runs."

Her eyes slid shut as shadows gathered in the doorway. The low, musical words were elvish and she made a whimpering noise, even as Klaus' bloody fingers stroked her back. She could understand enough that they thought they'd interrupted her hiding her heart, and she struggled not to faint.

"We don't have an issue with you, vampire." One of them finally spoke, the words biting into the air. "Leave the Unseelie to die."

"Unseelie, is that what you are then, sweetheart?" Klaus murmured. "Here I thought they were simply myth."

"So says the unclean. We will kill you to finish her."

"Now that, I have a problem with." Klaus said, the edge in his voice a warning that she picked up on even through her pain. "Unfortunately for you, I'm hardly a mere vampire."

Caroline fluttered her burning lashes open, watched as Klaus casually pulled the heart from one of the fae's chest. The monster on his face was yellow and black, and the enchanted blades slowed him not at all; he moved too fast for her to track. The glyphs hurt her eyes as he sank his fangs into the last, biting hard until the elf stopped fighting, face pale and twisted in pain.

It wasn't until Klaus pulled back, capturing the eyes of the dying elf that alarm rolled through her system.

"Why iron?"

"It's poison," the words were flat, a dying rasp and Caroline gasped in shock. Fae couldn't be compelled. "She will die from it."

"How do I heal her?" Klaus snarled, his teeth bared.

"Blood, if iron hasn't reached her heart."

Klaus wrenched the elf's neck, licked his lips as he turned. Caroline could only watch as he stalked back to her, lifting her into his arms before walking back to the bed. Lying with her bleeding back against his chest, he pressed a torn wrist to her lips.

"Drink."

Caroline hesitated.

"Sweetheart," Klaus murmured into her hair, hand stroking her hip. "Do you think I do not understand the truth to his words? If you wish to argue with me about returning your heart, you need to heal."

Her sharpened incisors pressed into his cut, and she swallowed gulping mouthfuls, moaned a little at the taste of him. She was so careful when she fed, not daring to leave a body, but his blood was rich and decadent on her tongue. She could feel her back mend, the worst of the iron-fever fading as her body converted the blood to dilute what was in her veins; oxidized iron no threat to her. When Klaus pulled his wrist away, she failed to stifle the whine in her throat.

"You can have more later," he soothed, easing her into the bed so he could see her face. Caroline stared up at him as he wiped her lips clean, licked the blood from his fingers.

"What are you," Caroline rasped. "Vampires cannot compel Fae."

He smiled, stroked his fingers down her throat, and between her breasts before tracing the delicate bones of her collarbones. "A hybrid, The Hybrid, to be exact. You'll find many of the rules do not apply to me."

She wanted to be alarmed. Instead, she watched him from hooded eyes as he continued to stroke her body, tracing the curves of her breasts. "Give me my heart."

He pressed his palm over the echo in her chest, studied her from beneath his lashes. "Why?"

"It's mine."

His lips curled, dimples flirting from his cheeks. "You gave it to me."

"You don't know that," Caroline argued, ignoring the way his heat sank into her skin, nipples tight beneath her dress.

"No?" Klaus drawled, leaning close to kiss the corner of her mouth, hand sliding to cup her breast. "I have no magic, to take such a precious package, and I've no memory of compelling you; no memory of being told to even ask for such a gift."

Her breath hitched in uneven little bursts as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb, throat moving as she swallowed a moan. "They'll hunt you, if you keep it."

He moved to straddle her, crowding her into the ruined sheets. His shirt was standing with her blood, hands streaked with rust. "Who will?"

"Those left of the white court," Caroline said warily. "The few who escaped. It's better if you walk away."

He slid a hand along the outside of her thigh, stroked patterns against the back of her knee. "Why?"

"Why?"

He smiled, ran his free hand along her ribs, shifted so her legs bracketed him. "Why would they hunt me?"

She stared at him, lip sliding between her teeth. Klaus smiled, tugged at her neckline so that it slowly bared the curve of her breasts. "Shall I guess?"

"This is a terrible idea." Caroline whispered.

"You would have died from iron poisoning, had it reached your heart. Hard to do that, if your heart is in my keeping." He made an appreciative noise as the stretchy fabric finally tore, her breasts suddenly bare. "Tell me, Caroline, if I have your heart will iron kill you?"

Alarmed, she shook her head, lips parting to lie but his head bent, his tongue a slow caress against her nipple. Caroline moaned, spine arching when he sucked her breast into his mouth, teeth and tongue burning through her as hotly as iron. He released her skin with a wet noise and she moaned.

"The truth."

"Unseelie can hide their hearts," Caroline told him, voice rough with arousal. "Yes, it makes me harder to kill, but I'm not truly immortal - I'm only half-Unseelie. If you die with my heart, I'd die with you. Give it back, Klaus."

"No."

Her eyes flashed, split pupils dark against the blue of her eyes. "Yes."

"No," Klaus repeated, sliding his hand beneath her ass to hoist her into his lap. Her snarl only widened his smile. "I cannot be killed, Caroline."

She paused, body straining not to touch him, the tips of her breasts rubbing against his skin with each breath. "What?"

He nuzzled her throat; nipped stinging kisses against her skin and soothed with his tongue. "Such a beautiful little predator. I can smell your want, Caroline, I feel the rapid beat of your pulse in my chest. I know you feel my cock, how much I want you - what does your heart tell you about me?"

"Everything dies."

He bit her chin, dragged his teeth to see the mark. "You chose me."

She moaned as he palmed her ass, and rolled her hips down with another little noise."You're cheating."

He kissed a line across her cheek, lingered at her temple. "Cheating would be driving my cock into the wet heat of you until you scream, wringing every possible orgasm from your desperate body; until your voice is hoarse, until you beg for rest. I would not care if someone walked in the shattered door, if they saw you writhing and slick with sweat, your body's spread open for me. Cheating would be ingraining my scent, my touch along your skin until you carried me as tightly as I now carry you."

She stared at him, lips parted with surprise.

Klaus hoisted her as he stood, encouraging her legs to curl around his waist. He held her easily, pressed their foreheads together. "Do you want me, Caroline?"

"Does that matter?" She asked, staring at him with her brows tucked together.

His face was solemn. "For you? Yes."

Caroline reached up, touched his jaw. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to be surprised to find something new," he murmured. "Would you believe me if I told you that you are safe with me?"

She studied him, considered what her heart told her about the man who held it. "Yes, although maybe I shouldn't."

"Perhaps, but only time will tell." Klaus traced her spine with a fingertip, watched her from covetous eyes. "I can show you the world, little love, if you'll let me."

He meant it. Caroline studied him, wondered a little bit at the monster who held her so easily. Made a decision. She'd take her heart back by force, if necessary, immortal creature or not.

"Yes."

* * *

**_ Please Comment _ **


End file.
